우리의 결말 (Our Ending)
by benwubacon
Summary: [CHAP 2 IS UP] Kim Seokjin menginginkan akhir yang bahagia. Hidupnya terlalu menyedihkan. Hanya Kim Taehyung, seorang yang sangat ia cintai, yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Akankah mereka mendapatkan Ending yang bahagia? YAOI. VJIN JINV TAEJIN JINTAE COUPLE. BAD SUMMARY. Warning: Typo's everywhere. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

우리의 결말 (Our ending)  
CHAPTER I

Main cast :

Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung

Enjoy~ 

"ya! Kim Seok Jin! Sekali lagi kau melamun. Akan kuberi nilai E di raport mu nanti!" ancam seorang pria dewasa yang menatap tajam dan marah ke arah muridnya yang kini menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Pria berkalungkan tali yang menggantung sebuah peluit di ujungnya tersebut berdecak pinggang. Ia mencibir kesal. Pasti itu adalah sebuah cibiran yang memaki murid di hadapannya yang bisa dipastikan baru saja membuat kesalahan.

"ne seonsaengnim. Maafkan aku" sesal anak itu kemudian membungkuk takut, kepalanya menunduk menatap sepatu olahraganya yang cukup kotor dan hampir rusak itu.

"ah.. kau membuatku darah tinggi saja. Kau harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket, sampai jam pelajaranku selesai" titahnya sakratis.

Anak itu semakin menunduk dan menghela napasnya pasrah.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Sekarang!"

Tersentak kaget mendengar bentakkan si guru galaknya itu, akhirnya ia mengangguk panik kemudian membalikkan badannya cepat untuk menjalankan hukumannya, dengan terpaksa.

.  
Ya ya ya. Anak itu melakukan kesalahan lagi. Kesalahan yang selalu sama. Semua guru di sekolahnya sampai menjulukinya si _dream_ boy karena kebiasaan buruknya.  
Si dream boy itu bernama lengkap Kim Seok Jin. Semua memanggilnya Seokjin.  
Dan. Hm. Melihat dari arti julukannya saja, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Seokjin adalah murid tukang melamun.

Seokjin itu masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Umurnya sekarang masih 13 tahun. Dan. please. Apa yang selalu ia pikirkan di usianya yang masih tergolong -sangat- muda itu?  
Hutang? Gadis? Tugas?  
Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikirannya? Hanya Seokjin yang tahu.

* * *

"Seokjin.." panggil seorang wanita muda tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk kaldu yang berada dalam panci itu.

"ne ahjumma?"

"aku mendapatkan laporan. Prestasimu menurun" wanita itu berhenti mengaduk kaldu tersebut dan menghampiri Seokjin yang duduk santai menunggu di kursi makan.

Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di hadapan anak muda tampan itu sambil menurunkan wajan supnya. Ia memberikan semangkuk nasi padanya lalu tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" wanita itu menatapnya pekat. Ia menginginkan sebuah jawaban dari keponakannya itu.  
Namun Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban. Hanya tersenyum sambil meraih semangkuk nasi itu lalu menuangkan kuah supnya ke dalam mangkuknya. Ia sama sekali tak menjawab apapun yang menjelaskan ada apa dengannya.

Wanita itu hanya mendesah pasrah. Seokjin selalu begitu ketika ditanya keadaanya di sekolah. Ia benar benar menutupi keadaanya, seakan tak ingin siapapun mengetahui perasaanya.

"ahjumma.. aku ingin mengunjungi umma dan appa" alih Seokjin menatap wanita yang ia panggil dengan sebutan ahjumma tersebut. Mendengar dari sebutannya, bisa dipastikan wanita itu adalah bibinya.

Bibinya yang sedang sibuk menyuapi anak lelaki berumur 5 tahun semata wayangnya itu sepertinya tak mendengarkan ucapan Seokjin. Ia masih berusaha memasukan sup di sendok yang ia genggam itu dengan frustasi.

"Taehyung anak umma sayang.. ayo makan~" rayunya pada anak 4 tahun yang ia panggil dengan nama Taehyung tersebut.

Tapi Taehyung menggeleng cepat sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"kenyaaaaang~"

"aish.. nanti kau kurus~ ayo makan dulu~" titah wanita itu pada Taehyung.

Kemudian Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin yang sepertinya sudah kembali memakan supnya, mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bicara pada bibinya, pikir Seokjin. Bibinya terlalu sibuk untuk diajak berbincang sekarang

"disuapi Seokjin hyuuuung~" Taehyung merengek sejadi jadinya sambil menatap Seokjin lucu.

"Seokjin hyung kan sedang makan sayang.. dengan umma dulu"

Akhirnya muka manis itu tertekuk lucu. Taehyung memaksakan membuka kedua mulutnya dan memakan suapan dari ummanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lega melihat anaknya itu akhirnya menurut. Ia kembali menatap Seokjin.  
"tadi kau ingin bilang apa?"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil sambil menelan kuah sup itu.

"aku ingin mengunjungi umma dan appa"

Disinilah anak remaja itu berdiri sambil menundukan wajahnya sedih.  
Ia lalu menjatuhkan lututnya dan memeluk salah satu batu nisan yang berbentuk salib di hadapannya.

Seokjin yang dikenal oleh bibinya sebagai remaja yabg tegar akhirnya menangis juga.  
Ia menangis sambil memanggil kedua orang tuanya.  
Taehyung melihatnya dari dekat. Ia merasa iba dengan pemandangan yang benar benar menyedihkan ini. Taehyung memandangnya kasihan sembari menggenggam jari telunjuk ibunya yang berdiri di sampingnya.  
Hingga akhirnya Taehyung melepaskan genggaman jemari mungilnya dan berjalan menghampiri kakak sepupunya yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di batu itu.

Ia memeluk punggung lelaki remaja itu dengan erat. Walau sayangnya lengannya tak cukup panjang untuk merengkuh tubuh hyung yang ia sayangi itu.  
Seokjin merasakan pelukan itu dan membalikan tubuhnya dengan mata yang sembap. Ia menatap wajah damai nan manis dari adik sepupunya itu, Taehyung. Ia merasakan lengan mungil itu membelai wajahnya dengan lembut.  
"Seokjin hyung.. uljima.. taehyungie jadi sedih" ucapnya dengan lugunya  
Oh sungguh. Seokjin terbius dengan keluguan Taehyung kecilnya itu.  
Seokjin merengkuhnya erat dan menangis lagi. Taehyung sedikit menepuk pundak Seokjin kemudian menarik dirinya dari pelukan itu.  
Perlahan ia mengecup kening Seokjin dengan sayang.

"hyung kan sudah besar jadi jangan menangis. Tidak malu pada Taehyungie?" kalimat manis itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir kecil bocah polos itu. Taehyung bermaksud menenangkan Seokjin dan membuatnya agar menghentikan tangisannya.  
Seokjin yang mendengarnya sedikit terhibur. Ia tertawa kecil di sela tangisnya. Taehyung ada benarnya juga. Ia seharusnya bersikap tegar dan malu ketika menangis di hadapan Taehyung yang berumur 8 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.  
Seokjin sedikit mengusak surai coklat lembut itu dan tersenyum simpul

"gomawo Taehyungie.." ucapnya senang dengan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

* * *

3 Tahun yang lalu. Ketika Seokjin berumur 10 tahun, ia dikabarkan bahwa umma appanya meninggal.  
Bibinya selalu mengatakan, mereka meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Tapi Seokjin adalah anak yang cukup pintar dan selalu berpikir kritis, layaknya manusia dewasa. Ia mengetahui semuanya. Entah bagaimana caranya berpikir tapi ia mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya bahwa kedua orangtuanya itu dibunuh, oleh rekan bisnis ayahnya.

Marvelous.

Cukup mengagumkan.  
Di usianya yang masih belia, ia bisa mengetahui sebuah kasus. Itu sudah bisa dikatakan luar biasa.

Sepertinya kejadian itu berdampak buruk bagi kondisi psikis anak itu. Ia jadi lebih sering menyendiri dan memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak. Bahkan Seokjin sempat terpikir untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Tapi pikiran itu dengan cepat ia tepis. Ia rasa tak ada gunanya membalaskan perbuatan manusia keparat yang telah membunuh orang tuanya itu.  
Toh orang tuanya tak akan pernah kembali padanya. Yang ada Seokjin akan dilaknat tuhannya jika ia membunuh. Itu artinya ia juga sama keparatnya.

Namun akhirnya beberapa waktu bisa ia lewati.  
keberadaan Taehyung dan bibinya mulai memembuatnya bahagia.

Bibinya menyayangi Seokjin seperti ia menyayangi anak kandungnya dengan Taehyung, dari dulu Taehyung memang sangat menyayangi kakak sepupunya itu dan selalu menganggapnya sebagai hyung kandungnya sendiri.

Mereka hidup bertiga dalam kesederhaan di sebuah apartemen kecil milik bibinya. Bibinya yang menafkahi mereka. Ditengah kehidupan luar yang keras mereka masih bisa bertahan.

Menakjubkan.

5 tahun kemudian

Di suatu malam sabtu yang mendung.  
Sementara si wanita dewasa itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya di luar, terlihat 2 anak manusia tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing masing di apartemen kecil mereka.  
Taehyung,dengan tugas matematikanya dan Seokjin ,dengan tugas kalkulusnya.  
Keduanya sibuk dengan tugasnya masing masing. Atau terkadang Taehyung menginterupsi Seokjin sebentar, menanyakan beberapa soal yang ia anggap sulit. Tak lupa menghadiahi sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Seokjin sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.

Tunggu. Kecupan.. di bibir?

Apa itu tidak kelihatan sedikit aneh?

"hyung~ kecupan apa itu tadi? Lama sekali..ish pabbo" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah Seokjin melepaskan kecupan lama yang terkesan liarnya itu.  
Seokjin terkekeh bangga. Akhirnya ia melakukan sesuatu yang baru. Biasanya ia membiarkan Taehyung mengecupnya singkat. Namun kali ini tidak, ia menahannya dan semakin menariknya kedalam dekapannya dan melumat bibir bocah itu sedikit liar.

Oh Seokjin benar benar tidak waras! Apa rumus matematikanya membuat otaknya terbalik? Sadarlah siapa itu Taehyung.  
Taehyung adalah anak dari adik appanya yang telah meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu. Atau bisa disebut dengan sepupu kandungnya sendiri.  
Tapi tahukah kalian? Setahun yang lalu Seokjin menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung dan dengan polosnya Taehyung menerimanya. Walaupun Seokjin tahu Taehyung belum mengerti betul apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya tapi Ia percaya perlahan Taehyung akan paham dan membalas cintanya.  
Jadi, bisa dibilang ini adalah cinta monyet.

Seokjin terkekeh melihat tingkah Taehyung yang menggemaskan sebagai reaksi hasil ciumannya tadi. Ia sedikit mencubit pipi gembil itu dan kembali berkutat dengan catatan rumusnya.

"me-nye-bal-kan!" protes Taehyung sambil melipat kedua lengannya dan menyimpannya di dadanya.

Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah yang -astaga- sangat menggemaskan itu.

Ia mengusak surai lembut coklat almond itu dengan sayang. Namun ketika ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ucapannya terpotong oleh sebuah suara ketukan pintu.

"eoh? Sebentar. Hyung lihat dulu ne?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri pintu tua itu.

"aku ikut hyung~" Taehyung juga melompat dari kursinya dan membuntuti Seokjin di belakang.

Mereka berdua mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat 2 pegawai sipil yang berdiri di depan mereka.  
Taehyung menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sosok jangkung hyungnya itu, namun kepalanya sedikit menyembul untuk mengintip kedua orang asing tersebut.

Mereka menatap bingung kepada 2 orang yang sudah mengganggu momen -sedikit- romantis mereka barusan.

Taehyung terjatuh lemas seketika mendengar berita bahwa ummanya meninggal karena tabrak lari di malam itu.  
Seokjin juga terkejut, dengan segera ia menopang tubuh itu dan membawanya ke sofa disana.

"Taehyungnie baby.." Seokjin mulai panik. Ia menepuk kedua pipi gembil itu, berusaha membangunkannya, namun Taehyung masih bergeming.  
Dan Seokjin semakin panik yang melihat wajah dihadapannya mulai memucat.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Taehyung akhirnya tersadar.  
Taehyung menangis begitu ia membuka matanya  
"hyung.. umma" Taehyung melompat kepelukan Seokjin setelah ia sadarkan diri.  
Ia memeluk tubuh besar Seokjin dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepas satu satunya orang yang ia miliki sekarang.  
Taehyungvmenangis dipelukannya. Seokjin menghela napas dalam dan mulai merasakan duka yang sangat mendalam ketika mendengar isakkan Taehyung atas kepergian satu satunya wanita yang sangat menyayangi mereka itu.  
Di malam itu mereka benar benar merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Keadaannya semakin rumit.  
Mereka berdua hidup yatim piatu sekarang.  
Tanpa pelukan hangat dari orang tua, mereka harus bertahan hidup.

Seokjin telah beranjak dewasa. Dan ia lah yang menjadi tulang punggungya sekarang. Ia yang mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Taehyung untuk bertahan hidup.

Taehyung merasa iba melihat hyungnya benar benar membanting tulangnya untuk menghidupi kehidupan mereka.  
Pernah sekali Taehyung meminta izin untuk membantu Seokjin mencari uang. Tapi dengan mantap Seokjin menolaknya dengan alasan ia tak mau Taehyung merasakan bagaimana kerasnya dunia kerja di luar sana.

Sungguh

Itu adalah perbuatan yang mulia, Seokjin.

Kau tahu? Bahkan Seokjin sampai merelakan meninggalkan mimpi untuk mendapatkan pendidikan tinggi yang dulu ia cita citakan semasa SMPnya. Pendapatannya sebagai tukang pengantar koran dan pegawai sebuah restoran kecil tampaknya tidak cukup untuk membiayai hidup mereka.

Hanya Taehyung yang ia biarkan bersekolah. Tanpa alasan lain ia terus membiarkan baekhun tetap menamatkan sekolahnya dengan sukses.

* * *

"hyung~" Taehyung memeluk tubuh kekar hyungnya itu dengan erat seperti mencari sebuah kehangatan dari hyungnya itu.  
Ia membenamkan wajahnya di punggung yang terbalut kaus tipis Seokjin dan sedikit mengendusnya.  
Seokjin tersentak kaget kemudian tersenyum. Kegiatannya mengaduk ramen di wajannya itu terhenti.

"aku tak bisa tidur" rengek Taehyung lucu.

Pria yang lebih tua itu membalikan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan pelukan pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya sambil tersenyum.

"ada apa Taehyungie?" tanyanya lembut

"aku.. tak bisa tidur" bibir Taehyung tertekuk lucu sambil mengeluh.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, dan mengecup singkat bibir tipis itu.

"kukira kau tidur lelap saat hyung pulang barusan" jawab Seokjin.

Taehyung menggeleng mantap dan memeluk tubuh Seokjin dengan lebih erat. Tadi ia membenamkan wajahnya di punggungnya. Sekarang, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Seokjin dan terkesan seakan Taehyung kecil yang sedang merengek di depannya.

"tapi aku harus makan dulu baby" Seokjin berusaha merajuknya.  
Alhasil, Taehyung semakin memanyunkan bibirnya itu.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya berat  
"arraseo" desahnya.

Hebat. Dalam hitungan detik wajah cemberut itu hilang. Terganti oleh wajah gembiranya. Mebuuat Seokjin gemas melihatnya.  
Tak sadar ia kemudian mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dan menciumnya mesra.  
Pipi Taehyung bersemu merah ketika ia merasakan salah satu lengan hyungnya memasuki kain piyama yang menutupi dadanya itu. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Taehyung merasakan bagaimana rasanya bercumbu. Apalagi ia bercumbu dengan, kakak sepupunya sendiri.

Ramen yang awalnya hangat itu akhirnya dingin akibat terabaikan.  
Kini Seokjin tengah sibuk mencumbui adik yang 9 tahun lebih muda dari usianya yang sekarang mencapai 25 tahun.  
Mereka menghabiskan malam pertama mereka di dapur itu hingga waktu pagi buta.

.  
Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan membuka kedua matanya dengan sangat berat. Wajahnya kelelahan. Tentu saja. Ia bercinta dengan Seokjin hingga pukul 3 pagi barusan. Untung saja hari ini hari minggu. Jika bukan, matilah ia, karena harus berjalan pincang seharian di sekolahnya nanti.

Taehyung mengerang sedikit saat ia merasakan bagian bawahnya yang terasa sedikit linu akibat permainan mereka semalam.  
Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kakak sepupu sekaligus kekasihnya yang tak ia dapati dalam pandangannya.

"kenapa hari minggu juga harus bekerja? Ugh" keluh Taehyung kesal.

Kemudian Taehyung menyeret sekuat tenaga tubuhnya ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia membilas badannya yang terasa lengket hasil permainan mereka tadi malam.

Ia membersihkan dirinya. Setelahnya, ia berusaha untuk membereskan apartemen sederhana mereka yang berantakan itu.

1 Jam 2 jam.. hingga 4 jam di hari minggu yang membosankan itu ia lalui tanpa kekasihnya yang sangat sibuk bekerja.  
Ia selalu mengeluh pasrah dengan keadaannya.  
Ingin rasanya ia cepat menjadi orang sukses dan membawa Seokjin tersayangnya itu dalam kebahagiaan. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan Seokjin yang sekarang sedang membanting tulangnya demi kehidupan mereka. Dengan uang tentunya.  
Tapi itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya, mau tak mau ia harus menelan pahitnya kehidupan mereka sekarang.

Seokjin membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sedang duduk terikat di sebuah kursi. Ia mengedarkan padangannya ke seluruh sudut matanya, ruangan itu tampak seperti sebuah gudang.  
Kotor. Pengap. Dan cukup gelap

Sampai akhirnya ia mendapati seseorang berbadan kekar berjalan angkuh menghampirinya.

"dimana aku?" tanya Seokjin sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam mata elangnya pada si pria itu.  
.

.

_._

_"berhentilah" titah orang itu seraya berjalan santai menghampiri Seokjin yang duduk terikat disana._

_._

_"tarik saja__pelatuknya__jika kau berani" tantangnya enteng_

**_._**

_"kalau begitu.. baiklah" ujarnya pasrah._

TBC

a/n: Annyeong yeorobun~ akhirnya saya kembali, saya baru pulang habis mencari calon suami yang mirip taehyung di galaksi (?) nih u.u  
aigoo maaf banget baru come back lagi setelah 2 tahun lamanya saya terkubur di dalam sebuah nasib. Karena waktu itu saya buka ffn masih disegel(?) :' entah saya yang katrok atau emang nasib aja, website ffn ga bisa dibuka, setelah itu saya jadi jarang bahkan ga pernah buka situs ffn lagi =.=v *ditimpuk*  
tapi mendengar dari kabar si burung *eaaa* kalau ffn udah ga disegel, dengan riang hati saya langsung membuat ff kembali~ horeee  
enjoy ya yeorobun.. reviewnya jangan lupa ^^b  
gomawooo~


	2. Chapter 2

Previous.

_Seokjin membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sedang duduk terikat di sebuah kursi. Ia mengedarkan padangannya ke seluruh sudut matanya, ruangan itu tampak seperti sebuah gudang.  
Kotor. Pengap. Dan cukup gelap_

_Sampai akhirnya ia mendapati seseorang berbadan kekar berjalan angkuh menghampirinya._

_"dimana aku?" tanya Seokjin sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam mata elangnya pada si pria itu._

.

우리의 결말 (Our ending)  
CHAPTER II

Main cast :

Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung

Enjoy~

.

.

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Ia mengangkat dagu Seokjin dengan kasar.

Cih!  
Seokjin meludahinya wajahnya tanpa rasa takut. Si pria bertubuh besar itu tampak geram ketika wajahnya merasakan dinodai air liur Seokjin. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan kepalan tangannya meninju pipi Seokjin dengan sangat keras.

Membuat kepala itu menoleh seketika kepalan itu menghantam pipinya. Ujung bibir itu sedikit berdarah. Seokjin menyeringai setelah menerima pukulan itu.  
"Kau bermain fisik eoh?" ia meludah lagi. Kali ini liurnya tercampur darah dari lukanya di sudut bibirnya.

Si pria itu semakin geram terbakar emosi. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi ke udara, hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara lain menginterupsinya.

"berhentilah" titah orang itu seraya berjalan santai menghampiri Seokjin yang duduk terikat disana.

Seokjin segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang itu. Ia mengenal suara itu.

Dan matanya terbalak ketika ia melihat seorang pria muda mendekatinya.  
Wajahnya tak asing baginya.

Dia

Anak dari konglomerat kaya itu.

.  
Jung Hoseok.

Seokjin mendecih kesal sambil memandang jijik wajah angkuh Hoseok.

"sudah kukatakan aku akan melunasi hutangmu" ujar Seokjin sakratis.

Hoseok tertawa menyepelekannya.  
"kapan, miskin?" sindir Hoseok.

"kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku miskin. Mana ada orang miskin bisa menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu dalam sekejap saja huh?" Seokjin tertawa renyah sambil menjelaskannya.

Hoseok berdecak sekali  
"kau tak perlu melunasinya dengan uang" sarannya mantap sambil menyeringai.

Sepertinya ucapannya sedikit harus dicerna oleh Seokjin. Membuat Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatapnya seakan bertanya -apa yang kau katakan, brengsek?-

Seakan Hoseok bisa membaca pikiran Seokjin saat ini, ia menjawab  
"berikan aku adikmu, Taehyung. Dan kuanggap hutangmu lunas. bagaimana?" tawarnya sambil menatap Seokjin dengan wajah ramah -palsu-nya.

Seokjin menatapnya tajam. Nafasnya menderu kencang karena sangat terbakar emosinya  
"jadi kau ingin Taehyung?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Bahkan jika kau mengancam membunuhku, aku tetap tak akan memberikannya"

"oh.." Hoseokn menyeringai lagi.  
Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya lalu menggerakannya, membuat gerakan seperti memberi aba aba. Kemudian, si pria besar di belakangnya memberikan sebuah revolver.  
Sial.  
Dengan seringaiannya, ia menempelkan mulut revolver itu tepat di pelipis Seokjin.  
Namun Seokjin tetap tak merubah ekspresi menantangnya. Tak ada rasa takut di tatapannya.  
Ia masih menajamkan pandangannya pada Hoseok.

"tarik saja jika kau berani" tantangnya enteng

Hoseok terkesima sekarang melihat nyali si orang miskin ini yang begitu besar demi adiknya itu. Seberapa cintanya ia pada seorang Kim Taehyung?  
Seperti yang kalian lihat di film, biasanya orang miskin seumuran Seokjin itu selalu brengsek, egois, dan lebih mementingkan uang. Namun kali ini Seokjin berbeda. Tak ada satupun yang berharga baginya, kecuali Taehyung.

Hoseok menarik kembali revolver itu dengan wajah sedih yang dibuatnya.  
"kalau begitu.. baiklah" ujarnya pasrah. Hoseok menatap tangan kanannya dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk melepas tali yang mengikat tawanannya itu.  
Yang membuat si pria bawahannya kebingungan. Dengan terpaksa ia membukakan tali yang mengikatnya, dan sekarang Seokjin bebas.  
Seokjin menarik kasar kerah kemeja elegan milik Hoseok dan menatapnya tajam.

"aku tahu ini salah satu rencanamu. Awas kau" Seokjin membanting kerah baju yang sedikit kusut karena cengkramannya yang begitu kuat.

Hoseok tersenyum mengejek  
"arraseo.. pergilah"

* * *

Seokjin berlari sekencang kencangnya menuju apartemen sederhananya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perasaannya dibalut dengan ketakutan yang menghantuinya.

Sesampainya ia di apartemennya, Seokjin mendorong pintu itu panik. Pintu itu tak terkunci.

Astaga. Taehyung tak menguncinya? Lupa? Ataukah.. Hoseok mendahuluinya dan membawanya pergi?

Rasa takutnya semakin membakar ketika Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut apartemen sederhana itu. Ia tak mendapati Taehyung disana. Seokjin kelabakan ia mencari sosok lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"hyung kau kenapa?" Taehyung bertanya lembut. Ia menggisik matanya sambil menguap lucu dan lugu.

Grep!

Tanpa bicara ini itu Seokjin menariknya dalam pelukan. Pelukannya sangat erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Syukurlah Taehyung masih ada disini

"dari mana kau?" Seokjin bertanya gemetar takut.

"a-aku tertidur di dapur karena menunggumu.." Taehyung menatapnya lembut dan matanya terbalak sempurna mendapati wajah Seokjin yang babak belur dihadapannya.

"k-kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Taehyung khawatir. Ia berusaha menyentuh luka itu dengan hati hati. Seokjin mendesis karena luka yang Taehyung sentuh itu sangat terasa ngilu.

"Tadi aku berkelahi dengan.. seorang pencopet" jawabnya berbohong.  
Tak ingin rasanya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Taehyung bisa ketakutan jika ia mengetahui yang sesungguhnya.

"mwo? Astaga biar kuobati hyung"

.  
3 hari berlalu.  
Tak terjadi apapun pada Taehyung setelah Hoseok mengancam akan membawa Taehyung pergi.  
Tapi Seokjin belum bisa bernafas lega. Ia yakin seribu yakin ini adalah salah satu rencana jahat Hoseok untuk merampas Seokjin darinya.  
Seokjin yakin Hoseok berambisi membawa Taehyung pergi.  
Tetapi, Ia gunakan kesempatan emas ini untuk bekerja lebih keras untuk membayar semua hutang hutangnya pada Hoseok.

Sebelum pergi bekerja, Seokjin selalu berpesan pada Taehyung untuk cepat pulang kerumah dan mengunci rumahnya. Ia tak boleh pergi kemanapun sampai Seokjin pulang bekerja.

Di suatu siang yang cerah, terik matahari benar benar membakar kulit putih seorang namja yang tengah berjalan melawan terik panas itu.

Taehyung berjalan dengan lunglai sepulang sekolahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut sambil mencibir karena melihat dompet kosongnya.

"kenapa tadi malah kubelikan yang tidak penting" keluhnya pada diri sendiri.  
Uangnya habis terpakai untuk dibelikan sebuah komik favoritnya yang mengeluarkan edisi terbaru.  
Taehyung terus merutuki kebodohannya sambil berjalan gontai.

Hingga pada suatu waktu.

Tin!

Mobil itu hampir menabraknya.  
Terlalu syok, tubuhnya terhempas jatuh ke jalanan aspal itu padahalmobil itu sama sekali tak menyentuhnya.  
Wajahnya pucat seketika. Ingin rasanya ia memaki siapa orang yang hampir menabraknya tadi.

Seorang namja, yang dipastikan adalah pemilik mobil itu dengan panik turun dari mobil mewahnya dan berlari menghampiri Taehyung yangterduduk di jalan sambil membersihkan sikutnya.

"kau tak apa?" tanyanya.  
Sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah ketika menatap wajah Taehyung yang kesakitan.

Taehyung berusaha bangkit dari sana sambil membersihkan celana bagian belakangnya yang kotor karena debu jalanan aspal itu.

"gwenchana.." ucapnya dengan senyuman singkat seraya berjalan menjauhi lelaki itu.  
Namun lelaki itu dengan cepat menahan lengannya,.membuat namja manis itu berhenti

"biar kuantar pulang, sebagai permintaan maafku" ajaknya lembut.

* * *

Seokjin berjalan lesu menuju pintu apartemennya, mungkin karena terlalu lelah karena, wajar saja, hari itu ia mengambil jam kerja 2 kali lipat dari biasanya.

Ia meraih pegangan pintu itu dan menggerakannya  
"terkunci? Ah iya.. aku memang menyuruh Taehyung selalu menguncinya" kekeh Seokjin lalu mengambil kunci itu dari saku celananya.

"aku pulang"

Seokjin menghempaskan dirinya di sofa sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya lelah. Dan mengistirahatkan mata itu dengan nyaman.

Tak ada sahutan dari Taehyung, ia kembali membuka matanya.

"Taehyung?" panggilnya. Seokjin langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Baby?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Taehyung, kekasihnya, masih tak menyahut. Membuat Seokjin bangkit dari sana dan mulai mencari Taehyungnya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian ia tak mendapati Taehyung disana.  
Membuatnya sedikit panik.  
"Taehyung!" panggilnya lagi. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menempel di dinding coklat tua disana, waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Kemana adiknya itu? Astaga.

Seokjin segera berlari keluar. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang, wajahnya panik dan tegang. Ia berlari tanpa arah untuk mencari Taehyungnya yang hilang.

* * *

Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah langit langit sebuah ruangan dengan ukiran elegan ala rumah eropa disana.

"indah.." gumamnya.  
Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan.

"akh!" Ia memekik kesakitan sambil mencengkram kepalanya erat.

"kau masih belum pulih.. jangan banyak bergerak sayang" suara berat itu menginterupsinya yang sibuk dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya itu.

"k-kau siapa?" Taehyung bertanya dengan ragu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"mwo? Kau tak mengenaliku? Aku kan suamimu baby. Jung Hoseok"

Ternyata

Hoseok yang membawanya. Ia merampasnya dari Seokjin. Padahal di waktu yang sama, Seokjin sekarang sedang tertidur di depan sebuah toko. Ia kelelahan mencari adik sepupunya yang menghilang.

Memang.  
Awalnya ia langsung mencurigai Hoseok. Ia pergi mendatangi rumah yang dulu Hoseok tempati.  
Namun, rumah itu kosong. Hoseok kabur entah kemana. Seokjin kehilangan jejaknya. Membuat Seokjin mulai merasa frustasi.  
Ia frustasi sejadi jadinya karena Taehyung, satu satunya yang ia miliki dirampas oleh seorang konglomerat bernama Hoseok itu.

.  
"istrimu?" Taehyung mengerenyitkan dahinya dan menatap ragu padanya.

Hoseok tersenyum teduh ia mencoba membelai surai lembut Taehyung perlahan.

"ne chagi.. kita sudah menikah setahun yang lalu. Kau kecelakaan dan kau mengalami amnesia" Hoseok tersenyum pedih yang dibuat buat.

Taehyung semakin bingung dibuatnya. Menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Namun itu malah membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Sakit yang luar biasa. Seperti mau pecah!  
Hoseok menenangkannya dengan tersenyum lembut.

"baby.. please.. jangan memperburuk kondisimu"

Apa maksud namja licik itu tadi? Kecelakaan.

Taehyung itu hampir kecelakaan karena 2 hari yang lalu kebetulan mobil Hoseok yang hampir menabraknya.

Setelah itu Taehyung dirayu dan ia bawa pulang kerumahnya.  
Dan Taehyung..

Dicuci otak.

Laknat! Hoseok sengaja mencuci otak Taehyung dan menghilangkan semua memori memorinya. Taehyung tak ingat apapun sekarang. Ia seperti terlahir kembali tanpa satu kenanganpun di dalam memorinya.  
Hoseok benar benar merasa puas atas perbuatannya.  
Bahkan sekarang ia mengaku sebagai suami Taehyung.  
Ia mengaku bahwa mereka sudah mengucapkan janji suci mereka setahun yang lalu.

1 tahun sudah Taehyung mengilang dari kehidupan Seokjin.  
1 Tahun sudah Seokjin merasakan pedih yang mendalam. Ia semakin stres.  
Seokjin tak pernah pulang. Ia tak peduli apakah apartemen beserta perabotannya sudah dirampas oleh yang berwenang. Seokjin tak peduli! Itu semua tak pernah ia bayangkan dalam pikirannya.  
Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada sesuatu, seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung? Tak ingat apapun mengenai Seokjin.  
Ia memiliki Hoseok sekarang. Suaminya.  
Tubuhnya selalu dicumbu Hoseok.  
Bahkan kau tahu? Ia dibuat hamil oleh Hoseok.

Kasihan Seokjin.

Flashback  
_"hyung~ saranghae.. aku mengingat kasih sayang yang kau berikan padaku" bisiknya di telinga Seokjin_

_Seokjin tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Ia menyatukan kedua bibir mereka sebagai balasan kalau ia juga sangat mencintai Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum dalam ciuman lembut itu. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kekar itu, mengelus rambut hitam Seokjin dengan sayang._

_Sudah cukup lama, mereka melepaskan tautan itu._  
_Hidung mereka saling menempel. Tatapan mereka bertemu._

_"berjanjilah kau akan menjadi istriku dan hidup bahagia bersamaku" ujar Seokjin lembut._

_Taehyung tersenyum tulus ia mengangguk mantap kemudian sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup kening calon suaminya itu._

_"yaksok~"_

Now.

Mana janji itu? Janji itu sirna.  
Hanya tinggal kenangan.  
Taehyung telah menjadi milik orang lain. Bukan miliknya.  
Seokjin menangis frustasi setiap kali suara lembut Taehyung tergiang di kepalanya. Menangis saat Taehyung tersenyum lembut untuknya.

"ahjumma.. maaf.. aku gagal menjaganya"

.  
Suatu malam.

Kegiatan Seokjin masih sama, berjalan tanpa tujuan. Pandangannya begitu, kosong.

Namun kemudian..

Ia membalakan sempurna kedua matanya melihat seseorang yang melintas di hadapannya. Ia berlari mengejar namja itu

"Taehyung!" panggilnya.

Taehyung menengokkan kepalanya dan menatap siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia ketakutan melihat orang asing itu menarik lengannya dan memeluknya. Namja itu tersenyum bahagia.  
Happy ending finally has come.

"s-siapa kau?" tanyanya ketakutan. Ia melangkah mundur sambil menatap Seokjin waswas.

"Aku.. Seokjin hyung.." Seokjin menjawab tak percaya.

Kenapa ini? Kenapa Taehyung tak mengenalnya?

Seokjin gemetaran dan melangkah maju untuk menggapai Taehyung tapi Taehyung menepis.  
Ia langsung memegangi perut besarnya dan menatapnya takut.

Seokjin tak percaya ini semua. Apa lagi ia melihat perut yang dulu datar sekarang membesar.  
Taehyung hamil.

"kau.. hamil anak siapa Taehyung?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Ini anak Hoseok. Kau siapa? Aku tak mengenalmu. Kau mau uang? Akan kuberi asal kau menjauh dariku"

Tes.  
Air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi tirus itu.  
1 tahun sudah ia menantinya. 1 tahun sudah ia rela menjadi gelandangan.  
1 tahun sudah ia mencarinya.  
Ini akhir yang pedih setelah mengetahui Taehyungnya hamil, dengan Hoseok sebagai suaminya.

Ingin mati saja rasanya.

Seokjin terdiam. Hatinya sakit dan pedih seperti teriris.

Ia menatap Taehyung dalam sambil meneteskan air matanya lagi  
"tidakkah kau mengingatku?"

Setelah pertemuan itu, Seokjin semakin tak punya tujuan hidup.  
Hatinya sakit.  
Ini lebih dari sekedar keterlaluan.  
Sungguh.

"tadi aku bertemu seseorang. Ia seperti gelandangan hyung. Aku takut!" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena Hoseok terlambat menjemputnya.

"mwo? Kau tidak apa apa kan sayang?"

Taehyung mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban dengan bibir yang masih ditekuk.

"syukurlah kalau tidak apa apa" Hoseok bernafas lega mendengarnya.

* * *

Dan

Disinilah Seokjin berada. Bersandar lemah pada sebuah bangku taman. Sendirian. Hanya ditemani angin malam yang dingin. Mengharapkan Taehyung duduk di sampingnya kemudian menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan suara lembutnya.

Kondisinya sedang sekarat sekarang. Tentu saja. Dia sengaja memasukan cairan racun kedalam minuman kaleng miliknya, sebelum ia meneguknya. Ia menatap langit malam yang kosong sambil tersenyum.

Ia sesekali berdoa mendoakan Taehyung yang sudah melupakannya agar mengingatnya kembali  
Namun harapan itu hilang. Ia bahkan tak yakin umurnya akan cukup untuk melihatnya bahagia.

Tapi sepertinya Taehyung bahagia dengan Hoseok. Hoseok bisa menghidupinya dengan uang. Sedangkan ia? Memberi makanan enak saja sepertinya tak bisa.

Mungkin ini takdirnya. Takdir dan akhir yang menyedihkan.

Dan disanalah Seokjin menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ia memanggil nama Taehyung sebelum pergi. Kemudian tubuhnya tak bergerak lagi.

Seokjin telah mati sekarang dalam kesendirian dan keterpurukannya.

Memang. Harapannya pupus.  
Taehyung hanya tinggal kenangan indah.  
Namun, harus kita ketahui bahwa cintanya untuk Taehyung tak pernah pupus.  
Ia tetap memilikinya, walau Taehyung sekarang telah memiliki seseorang yang lain.

**END**

a/n: Annyeong kembali (?) yeorobun~ ini update-anya spesial untuk reader tersayang :*  
tau kok ga sedih kayanya :"" maafin~ soalnya otak aku pengen nulis ff tapi tugas menahanku TT.. ya intinya ini jleb sih~ endingnya jin malang :'  
yang chap awal emang belom masuk konflik '-'v  
reviewnya jangan lupa ^^b  
gomawooo~


End file.
